Memories Worth Keeping
by MrsChuckBass01
Summary: Chuck/Blair. What would happen if Blair was with Chuck from the begining, not Nate? 1st fan fic so sorry if it's not that great
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fic so sorry if it's not that good. I always wondered what it would be like if Blair was in love with Chuck longer than Nate. Some of the story is from the episode Victor/Victrola. PLEASE review!!!**

It's here. It's finally here. The day I've waited for my entire life. In just a few hours I will become Mrs. Charles Bass. I have to admit, there where plenty of times that I thought it would never happen. But then there were times that I was positive, moments of pure bliss. I remember all of the drama our relationship had caused. It all started on that fall afternoon during freshman year…

_"Will you go out with me?" Nate asked me hesitantly as we stood outside our schools. As I started to answer, Chuck piped in. He always had to ruin things. I had been waiting since Kindergarten for this day and now _Chuck_ was going to ruin it for me. Great._

_"What? You can't be serious. You can't go out with him."_

_"Why not?" I asked as I looked into the eyes of Nate's best friend._

_"Because you're going out with me obviously," he said arrogantly._

_"Oh, really? And why would I do that?"_

_"Because…I'm Chuck Bass. And because I want you more than he does." This revelation had shocked me, I must admit. Even at that early age Chuck had been a womanizer of some kind_

_"Excuse me?" I asked, "Did I just hear what I think I heard? Do you…like me or something?"_

_"Define 'like'," Chuck stated as he looked down at his black leather shoes._

_"Okay well… I guess I'll see you around. But I really would like an answer soon if you don't mind," Nate said as he started to walk away. I reached out and took his hand, forcing him to face me._

_"Nate," I started as I tried to give my most tantalizing look by looking up at him through my long eyelashes, "I would love to go out with you. How's Friday night?" I could feel Chuck's stare burning a hole into my back. I kinda felt a tad bit guilty. What I had just done was really mean but come on, there was no way that I could have a _real_relationship with him. The guy changed women at least as often as he changed his underwear. He had already slept with half of the class and I was definitely _not_ going to be the next freshman crossed off his "To Do" list. Besides, I was ecstatic that I finally had a date with my lifelong crush. Who cares if it was with Cuck's best friend?_

As I walked into my room to start getting ready, I replayed freshman year, the year that I was convinced I would marry Nate. We had broken up so many different times. Looking back on it now I realize that there had always been one constant when my life was turning upside down. That constant was Chuck. He was always a sturdy shoulder for me to cry on. Even when Nate and I were together and Nate wasn't there for me, Chuck would be. I can't believe I hadn't seen it sooner…

_"That's it Nate," I said as I stormed out of his townhouse, "I'm done. This time I mean it. I'm really done this time. It's over," I said as I started to climb into the black Lincoln towncar parked outside._

_"Blair, please don't. I lo-love you. Really, I do," Nate pleaded. The look in his eyes almost made me take back what I had said. No, I couldn't go back to him again. Not this time. He had cheated on me four times now and this was the final straw. I would expect something like that from Chuck, but not Nate. Not my Natey._

_"I love you, too Nate.I'm sorry, but that's still just not enough to fix things this time." As the towncar drove away, I saw Nate's lost and hurt face watch as I drove away and out of his life._

_"Where to?" the driver asked._

_"Victrola," I answered definitely. I needed to escape and the burlesque club that Chuck had convinced his father, Bart, to invest in was the perfect place for me to do that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry that the chapters are so short, I promise that the next one will be longer. This one could have been but I kinda liked the way it ended. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

As I stripped down and got into the shower I felt a weird kind of thrill ripple through my spine as I remembered how the events of that evening had unfurled. That night I had become a totally different woman. In a way, I guess Chuck became a different man as well. As the warm water rushed over my body, I remembered the loving warmth that I would feel later that night…

_As we approached Victrola, someone opened the door. As I stepped out, I saw a look of shock on Chuck's face._

_"What are you doing here? Where's Nate?" he asked as he looked into the backseat._

_"He's not coming."_

_"What?"_

_"We broke up. This time it's for good. I made sure of that. Please don't ask me any questions. I just need to escape. That's what this place is for, right?" I asked as I strutted into the club. Chuck let out a small laugh and followed after me._

_The transformation that the club took on at night was incredible. The red velvet curtains hung around the stage was incredible and the dancers were beautiful women. They weren't sluts like strippers; they had class, just as a burlesque dancer should._

_As I sat on an old fashioned couch in front of the stage sipping on a glass of champagne with Chuck, he turned to me and gave me a funny look._

_"I bet you would never go up there," he challenged._

_"Sure I would."_

_"No you wouldn't," he said. He seemed very convinced. As I took in the look on his face I made my decision. I was going to do it._

_"Hold my drink," I said handing him my glass as I started to prance up the stairs onto the stage._

_The feeling I got was invigorating. I actually felt…sexy. I danced a slow, provocative dance and stripped down to nothing but my silk slip and kitten heels. The entire time I kept my back to the audience. When I finally turned around I saw a look on Chuck's face that I had never seen before. It was a look of surprise, as if for the first time he was _really_ seeing me. All of a sudden I felt like I had control. It was a very odd sensation._

_After my little dance was through I decided that I was done. As I walked outside, Chuck insisted that I didn't take a cab and that I should go with him in his limo and he would drop me off. I'm not the biggest fan of city cabs so it didn't take much persuasion for me to agree. The decision to get into the back of a limo with him was the first of many that would change the rest of my life forever._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: okay so the first part of this chapter gets pretty heated but the end is really sweet. if you don't wanna read the lemon scene then skip paragraphs 2-10. PLEASE review, chapter 4 is going to be really interesting but I refuse to put it up until I get a few reviews. anyways, enjoy reading :)**_

_As the limo door closed behind me, I relaxed into the comfortable black leather seats. Chuck's eyes were still on me, his face still showing amazement. For some reason I felt completely safe with him. As I leaned my head against the seat I turned to look at him. I don't know what had taken over me that night but I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. It almost felt like something that I had always wanted to do deep down inside. As I scotched closer to him, he got a bewildered look on his face. I placed my hand on his knee and kissed him. For some reason he pulled away and looked into my eyes. It was almost as if he was searching for something._

_"Are you sure?" he asked. In the entire time I had known Chuck, not once had he ever wanted to make sure that a girl was okay with something. I felt honored that he cared enough to ask me. As a response I kissed him harder and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me._

_Everyone always told me that your first time was supposed to hurt but with Chuck it didn't hurt at all. It felt amazing. He was gentle in everything he did. As he removed my slip he caressed my breasts like a rare diamond, like they were something of exquisite beauty. The way he suckled them and teased them with his tongue was incredible. It was light and teasing but extremely pleasurable. When he moved his tongue down to my core I moaned out in pleasure. The sensation of his tongue going in and out, in and out was _amazing_. I was almost at my climax when his lips found mine again and he gently slid into me. He went in and out at a steady pace. I half whispered half groaned his name as he sped up the tempo. The faster he went, the closer I got to my climax. When it finally came I cried out in ecstasy. He came shortly after I did. As we collapsed into a heap on the backseat,I realized that we were close to arriving at The Palace where his penthouse was. He probably thought that I would go up to Serena's room and stay there but I wasn't done yet._

_We got our clothes back on and started for the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed I passionately kissed him. When I felt his tongue against my lips I instantly allowed him access. Kissing him sent tingles down my spine. Nate's kisses had never done that, nor had anyone else's. I hitched one leg around his hips and before I knew it my back was pushed up against the elevator wall and he was grinding his hardness into me, all I wanted to do was tear his clothes off. _

_As the elevator arrived at the penthouse floor, he picked me up, never ceasing our passionate kisses, and carried me into his suite. As he placed me onto the bed I pushed him away._

_"Hmm… I think I need a shower," I said as I got up and started walking towards the bathroom. I turned around and gave him a sly smile. He groaned and fell back on the bed._

_It didn't take him long to join me. I had barely been in the shower for two minutes and he had me up against a wall._

_"I want you," he purred into my ear, "All of you." I let out a seductive laugh at this._

_"What? You haven't had enough yet?"_

_"Not even close," he said as he thrust into me hard. The thrusts kept coming and we both moaned and screamed each other's names as we climaxed at the same time. But apparently he still hadn't had enough. And to tell you the truth…neither had I._

_Somehow we managed to get out of the shower and collapse on the bed. He was on top of me in an instant. My hips went up to meet his every thrust. The sounds of his moans gave me even more excitement and made me want to fulfill his every fantasy. I flipped us over and gently licked a line from his jaw line down to his tip. I then gently licked away at his tip, making him harder every second. I then emerged his cock into my mouth and sucked. As I glanced up I saw his eyes roll back in extreme pleasure. I moaned as I sucked, hoping that the vibrations would send him into extreme ecstasy. It worked. As he was about to cum I stopped and straddled him. I let his tip lightly graze me and he trembled in pleasure, as did I. Then I slid onto him and he was in me once again. He flipped us over and continued thrusting, harder and faster than ever .I had never felt anything like this before. It was sensational. We both collapsed and fell asleep._

_The next morning I awoke to find that my head was on Chuck's bare chest and he was gently stroking my hair, which was fanned across the pillow. I looked up at him and smiled._

_"Good morning," I said._

_"Good morning. I'm glad to see that you're awake." As he said that, my stomach grumbled. He laughed at the funny noise erupting from my famished stomach and said, "I'm glad that you're hungry because I ordered us a huge breakfast." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Chuck got out of bed and grabbed a robe. As he went to answer the door I wrapped myself in one of the silk sheets and went to sit at the wonderful aromas of bacon, eggs, pancakes, coffee, and many other things filled my senses. It was divine. It also made my stomach growl even more._

_"I see that clothes aren't good enough for you," Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder._

_"No, it's not that they're not good enough for me, it's simple that they are overrated," I replied with a simple shrug. I then picked up a piece of bacon and shoved it into my mouth._

"Well that's very attractive," he chuckled. I pouted and shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.

_After breakfast I started to change back into my clothes when Chuck pulled me onto the couch._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and he was talking less than an inch away from my ear. My stomach started to flutter, almost as if I had butterflies in my stomach._

_"I guess I'm staying right here." I turned my head and kissed him. That kiss was amazing. It was one of those popcorn-selling, theater filling kisses. If it was possible, I'm sure that sparks would have been flying and fireworks would have been going off. I had never felt this away about anyone, not even Nate. Why was it different with Chuck, the Upper East Side's resident playboy? This couldn't be happening to me. There was no way in hell that I could be starting to have feelings for Chuck Bass…could I?_

As I remembered this confusion that I had felt, I laughed. It all seemed so trivial now; those days and moments when I thought it would be weird to end up with him. And now here I was, only a few hours away, from becoming his wife…

_This was weird, this whole spending the morning with Chuck thing. Chuck's the kind of guy that sleeps with a girl once and kicks her out the second breakfast arrives. But with me it was different. It almost seemed like he _wanted_ to spend the morning with me._

_"Chuck, I need to ask you something," I started, "What is up with this? Last night was amazing and this morning has been really nice so far but…I don't know. It's just not like you I guess. Do you… Is there…"_

_"Blair just spit it out," he said looking down._

_"I guess what I'm trying to ask is…Is there something here? Like, going on between us? Because I'm not sure. It feels like it. You're treating me differently than all your other girls but is it just because you've known me for awhile or is it something more?" I looked into his eyes, hoping that I would see something that showed he cared. He looked down again and sighed._

_"Blair, you could never be just some other girl. You mean so much more than that. I've always thought so but I never wanted to get in the way of you and Nate. You seemed so happy and that's all I ever wanted for you, that's still all I want for you. I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."_

_"_You_ take advantage of _me_?!?! I was the one that kissed you first. You were kind enough to think about how I might feel later and you actually _asked_ if I was okay with what we were about to do. Chuck, I don't regret anything about last night or this morning."_

_"Really?" he asked as he finally looked up._

_"I can't believe I'm saying this but…after last night and seeing how you treated me, as if I was fragile and something of beauty, I realized that there was no one else that I would rather be with. Nate would have _never_ treated me or looked at me the same way you did. At first I thought I was imagining it but after hearing what you had to say, I realized it was true."_

_"Blair-"_

"Wait. I need to ask you one thing. Do you want to be in a relationship? I can't get my hopes up just to find out that all you really want is another fuck buddy. If you really do want to be in a relationship, you can't keep sleeping with every girl you meet. There can only be one girl in your life."

_"Blair, I want you. That's all I need. All those other girls where just something to help fill the void that I've felt ever since that day Nate asked you out and you said yes. After last night, I'm not sure how any girl will ever be able to fill that void again. Believe it or not, I don't think it's going to be as hard as I would have thought to stay true to you. But there's something that _I_ have to know. I need to know that you won't go running back to Nate the first chance you get and I need to know that this is what you want. That you want it to be just us, you and me."_

_"Of course that's what I want."_

_"That's nice," Chuck said as he kissed me, his kiss sending tingles down my spine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed!!! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me haha. I hope you guys like this chapter, it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to but I promise I will update soon with an even juicier chapter. Enjoy!**

_By the time I finally left Chuck's that morning, it was almost 12:30. Before going home I decided to go to Serena's apartment a few floors down._

_"Hey B!" she said as she opened the door, "Wow, what happened to you last night? You look so…happy! OH MY GOD!!! Did you and Nate finally…?" she asked suddenly getting very excited._

_"Actually it was quite the opposite," I said walking in. I sat in one of her huge chairs in the living room. For some reason, I felt nervous telling her about Chuck and me. I couldn't understand why. She had been my best friend since pre-school for Christ's sake! This should be easy…right?_

_"What do you mean?" Serena asked as she came over to me with a concerned look on her face._

_"We broke up last night."_

_"Oh Blair, I'm so sorry!"_

_"No, don't be," I laughed. "To be perfectly honest, I've never been happier. I ended it for good this time. I don't think I will ever be truly happy if I'm with Nate. I can't go back to him. Not this time."_

_"Blair, are you sure about this?" she asked cautiously. "I mean, I'm happy for you, really I am but think about what you're doing. You guys have been together for a year. I thought you loved him?"_

_"I do, but it's not enough. I love him the way I did when we were little. I love him like a friend or a brother, nothing more. I think there's someone else that I might love more than that. I think I may have loved them more for a long time," I said gazing out the window._

_"What are you talking about? How can you love someone more than you love Nate? You've never even dated anyone other than him. At least not that I know of."_

_"Something happened last night, S. After I broke up with Nate I felt like I needed to escape, so I went to Victrola. Chuck was there, obviously, and we were talking…kind of. I didn't really feel like talking. Then Chuck told me that I would never have the courage to go up and dance on the stage."_

_"Oh no, Blair. You didn't," Serena said hanging her head._

_"Yes, actually, I did. It was one of the most invigorating and empowering things I have ever done. And guess what? I don't regret it. Not at all. I think the most rewarding part was the look on Chuck's face. It was a look of shock and awe and surprise. After my little dance Chuck offered to give me a ride home. But the strangest thing happened when I got into the limo. I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I can't explain it. It was like some kind of deep yearning."_

_"Oh God, no. Please no. You couldn't have possibly kissed that scum."_

_"Scum? Are you kidding me? You're calling the only person that has been there for me through _everything_ scum? What right do you have to call him that? He's amazing. He is an amazing person and he's not to bad in bed either," I said defiantly._

_"In bed?!" Serena said in shock. _

_"That's right, Serena. I had sex with Chuck Bass. First it was in the back of his limo, then in the shower of his penthouse, then in his bed. And guess what? I don't regret it. Not one tiny bit. He actually cares! In the limo, after I kissed him, he actually asked me if I was sure. You and I both know that that is not his way of doing things. Then this morning when I woke up, I found that he had ordered us breakfast. Serena, he cares. He actually _cares._ He wants me, only me. He actually wants a relationship. He told me that now that he had me, he didn't need all the other girls because they were just filling the void that I had left when I told Nate I would go out with him."_

_"Blair, listen to me. I'm happy that you're happy but I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, it's _Chuck_."_

_"I know perfectly well who it is. That would be why I know that he can and will be true to me. I trust him."_

_"Okay. I trust your judgment but please, just be careful"_

_"Thanks, S."_

_"One more thing, before I start jumping up and down because I'm so happy for you. Does Nate know?"_

_"Oh, right. Him." I had completely forgotten about Nate. What would he think if he found out that I was dating his best friend now? "I think it would be better if he didn't find out, at least for now."_

_"Yeah, that's probably the best idea." Serena then began laughing and gave me a huge hug. "Awe Blair, I'm so happy for you! Really! I'm really glad that Chuck makes you happy. Soooooooo…how was it?!?!" she exclaimed._

_"How was what?" I asked nonchalantly._

_"Oh come one! You know what I'm talking about. My best friend finally lost her virginity. You can't honestly tell me that you're not going to tell me about it. Was it as special as you had wanted it to be?"_

_"It was even better. Everyone always told me that your first time was supposed to hurt but Chuck…I don't know. It didn't hurt at all. I was in pure bliss," I said truthfully._

_"Well, well, well, I guess Manhattan's resident playboy lived up to his reputation," she laughed. Just then I received a text._

_"Oh, who's it from?" Serena asked as she sniped my phone. "A message from Chuck Bass," she read. "My place tonight at 8. I will send the car. Dress up because I have something special planned."_

_"May I please have my phone back?" I asked trying to hide the excitement I felt._

_"Yes, Madame. Ooooo something special?!?! I wonder what it is!"_

_"I don't know but one thing I do know is that if I don't get out of here I'll never be ready in time," I said as I grabbed my Chanel purse and headed towards the door._

_"Wait, I'm coming with you. I want to help you get ready for your big night," Serena said as she went to grab her stuff. I laughed._

_"Okay, okay I suppose you can come."_

_Serena and I spent the entire day looking for a new dress. We finally decided on a white eyelet lace dress that fell just above my knee. When we got back to my townhouse, I decided to take a shower. As I got out, I overheard Serena talking to someone._

_"Chuck, I mean it! She's my best friend, you better not be screwing with her," Serena said threateningly._

_"Don't hurt her. I swear to God if you do I will ruin you. She's putting a lot of hope into this. She seems to think that what you guys had was special."_

_"Oh."_

_"I see. I understand. Okay whatever she should be out of the shower soon. I have to go." Serena then hung up the phone and sat on my bed. Damn it, I hate when I can only hear one side of the conversation._

_"Who were you talking to?" I asked casually as I sat down to apply my makeup._

_"Oh, it was just Dan. He wanted to know if I was busy tonight."_

_"I can't believe you're still with Brooklyn. Really S, you could do so much better." Serena laughed at this._

_"Blair, come on. Who are you to judge at this point?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I guess you have a point," I said as I slid into the new dress._

_"Oh my God, B!!! You look _so_ pretty!" she gushed. "Chuck is going to pass out when he sees you." _

_"I certainly hope so."_

_Just as I finished getting ready, my phone notified me that I had a new text._

_UR CHARIOT AWAITS._

_I laughed at Chuck's silly text message, grabbed my stuff, and ran out the door. As I was about to get into the limo, I saw a certain golden haired boy heading in my direction. My heart stopped._

_"Blair! Hey, wait up!" Nate yelled from across the street. He hurried over to me, almost getting hit by a cab in the process._

_"Wow, you look amazing," he said in obvious shock._

_"Umm yeah, thanks," I stumbled._

_"Wait, where are you going looking like that?" he asked as he took in the scene of me in standing beside the limo._

_"Actually, I'm not sure. It's a surprise."_

_"A surprise? From who?" he asked as he looked into the back seat of the limo. "Chuck?!?!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had a lack of motivation. I was also very busy because it's the start of basketball season. Please review, even if you hate it because reviews give me a lot of motivation. Thanks.**

_"Dating my best friend, Blair? Wow, that's really low, even for you," Nate said._

_"Oh, really, and you should talk? You slept with _my_ best friend while you and I were _still_ going out. At least I already broke up with you. Nothing I do will ever be anything compared to that," I said reminding him of his first time with Serena. Even though I was over him, the memory of finding out what had happened between the two of them still hurt._

_"You're really going to bring that up again?"_

_"Yeah, I am actually. I may be over you but I will _never_ get over that. I can't even begin to explain the pain that that had caused me."_

_"Blair, you know I'm sorry about that. It hurt me, too, to cause you pain," he said reaching out to hold me._

_"No! Don't touch me." By this point, Chuck had gotten out of the limo and came to stand beside me._

_"I think it would be in your best interest to not lay a hand on her," Chuck said to Nate menacingly._

_"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it? It's not like you would ever fight me over a girl, especially not this one." He spit out the last three words as if they were foul tasting liquor on his tongue. Not this one. He glared at me as he said it._

_"This one," Chuck said as he protectively put his arm around me, "has a name. Her name is Blair and I would prefer if you would use her name instead of treating her as if she was some useless item that you could just throw away."_

_"Excuse me? Are you saying that you won't treat her that way? Everyone and their brother knows that you will be nice and sweet to her until she finally agrees to sleep with you. Once she does, you won't want to have anything to do with her. She's needy and sensitive and she likes to be in control. She's always been controlling. We both know that you like to be the one in control. But, then again, Blair can be persuaded to do things if she thinks there's something in it for her. I'm sure that you will find some way to make her into one of your resident sluts." This put Chuck over the edge and he lunged at Nate. Fists started flying and I suddenly felt horrible for coming between them. They were best friend and, I was just some girl, they shouldn't be fighting over me. This realization also made me realize that I was about to do the most selfless thing I have ever done, I was going to walk away because I knew that Chuck needed Nate more than he needed me. _

_"Chuck! What the hell is your problem?" Nate said as he was hit again and again by Chuck's fist._

_"How dare you say that she could be a slut! She is a woman that deserves to be called something a thousand times better than that! She's beautiful and classy and spectacular and you had her! You had everything but you were to busy dreaming about Serena to notice! You son of a bitch, I should have pounded you years ago! You have _never_ appreciated anything you have!" My eyes filled with tears. No man had ever called me beautiful before. Sure, Nate had said that I looked pretty enough times but pretty and beautiful definitely aren't the same thing._

_Suddenly, Chuck knocked Nate to the ground with a hard blow to the jaw. I had never had anyone fight over me either. I had always wanted someone to but after seeing two best friends taking physical blows at each other because of me, I realized that I didn't deserve either of them. I was a cold-hearted bitch that didn't deserve the good, honest side of Chuck and I didn't deserve the superhero side of Nate. I realized that I was about to do one of the most selfless things I had ever done: I was going to walk away from both of them, no matter how much it hurt me._

_"Guys! Stop! Please, just stop!" I yelled, "You shouldn't be fighting over me. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm not worth it! You guys have been best friends forever and you shouldn't let a girl, especially me, get in between that." They both stopped and just looked at me. Nate looked confused and Chuck looked like he was about to say something. Before he could, I started again. "I just realized that I don't deserve either of you. I don't want you guys fighting and I think the best way for it to stop is if I just walk away." As much as this hurt, I knew that it had to be said. Chuck's eyes showed nothing but pain but Nate's showed nothing. I chose to not look at Chuck's face because the pain I saw there hurt me too much. Before the tears that were building in my eyes could fall, I turned and quickly walked away. I heard Chuck call my name but I couldn't go back, he was better off without me. He kept calling my name and I could hear the pain in his voice. I had just shredded my own heart. Brilliant. Fucking brilliant._

_I had walked two blocks when a familiar limo pulled up next to me. It stopped and its passenger got out._

_"You're really just going to walk out of my life like that? After all we've gone through?" Chuck said, passion and pain filling his voice. I kept walking, trying to ignore him, but his hands held onto my arms and kept me in place. "Please, I want you in my life. No, I _need_ you in my life. Don't walk out of it," he whispered into my ear. I turned to face him and before I could even get one word in, he kissed me. As soon as our lips met, the tingles were going down my spine again._

_"There's something there, Blair. There's no way you can deny the sparks that fly when we touch," he said, looking into my eyes. I felt defeated. As badly as I wanted Chuck, I didn't want to come between him and his best friend._

_"You're right, I can't. But I'm not going to come between you and Nate. What's that saying? Bros over hoes? You should follow that," I said looking down at the sidewalk._

_"First of all, you are definitely not a hoe. Second, you're not coming between us anymore." I looked up at him with a questioning look. Suddenly, the limo door opened again._

_"You're really not, B. We talked and Chuck was right, I never realized what I had. But I also never realized that I care about you more as a friend than a girlfriend, I always have. You deserve a guy that can give you their whole heart, not just part of it. Chuck can do that, I couldn't," Nate said, stepping out of the limo. "You're not coming between us, I promise. You and Chuck are good together. Don't let a good thing end before it starts." I ran to him and gave him a huge hug._

_"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. I then let go of him and collapsed into Chuck's embrace. I was covering his face in kisses when I heard Nate clear his throat._

_"Well, I think I'm gonna go. Enjoy your date, Blair. You're going to have a blast," Nate said with a wink as he walked away._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to ****brookeb566**** for reviewing!!! Reviews make me happy ;) So one thing in this chapter is from the books. In the books, Blair's favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's because she idolizes Audrey Hepburn.**

As I remembered Nate's lovely figure walking away, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called to whoever was at the door.

"Hey beautiful," Nate said walking in.

"Hey yourself. What's up,?"

"Oh nothing. But I kind of have an issue," he said, taking in the sight of me with half of my Vera Wang wedding dress on.

"What's that?"

"Well, you see, my best friend is getting married to my ex-girlfriend and I'm not entirely sure I can handle that because I just looked at her and I realized that she's the most beautiful and the sexiest woman I think I've ever laid eyes on. All I want to do is take her up to my hotel room and rip her clothes off." I started laughing at his little confession.

"Oh, Natey. You're hilarious," I said. As I looked at him, I saw a weird look in his eyes but I wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Blair, I'm serious. I'm in love with you, I always have been. Please, don't marry Chuck. Think about all we've gone through together. I've never felt this way about anyone else," he pleaded. Was he kidding? He waited all these years to tell me that he was still in love with me? And why now? Why this day? Never mind that he even said it, but did he honestly want to steal his _best friend's_ fiancée on the day of the _wedding_?

"Nate, I-" I started before he cut me off.

"Don't say anything now. You have a few more hours to decide," he said. He walked across the room and kissed me gently on the lips. I was suddenly caught up in the warm sensation of his lips. _Shit. What the hell was I going to do? _As he pulled away, he gave me a knowing smile and brushed my hair out of my face. As he walked out, little Jenny Humphrey walked in. Actually, she wasn't that little anymore but whatever.

"Oh my God, Blair, you look amazing!," she exclaimed.

"Um, thanks, but I'm not even dressed yet."

"I know, but your makeup and hair look amazing." I looked at the chestnut curls that framed my face in the mirror. I guess I did look kind of good.

"Thanks, Little J. So, since Serena is God knows where, do you want to help me finish getting ready?"

"I would love to! What do you want me to do?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, you can start by pinning my hair up," I said handing her a diamond-studded clip.

As Jenny pinned my hair half up, I remembered the rest of my date with Chuck. Apparently she did too.

"Do you remember the night that I ran into you and Chuck on your date?" she asked.

"How could I forget?"

_Chuck wouldn't let me look out the limo windows and to stop me from doing this, he kept kissing me. When the limo finally came to a stop, I saw that we were at the entrance of Central Park. We got out and he led me down a path lined with candles that were the same shade of blue as the boxes at Tiffany's._

_"I like the color of the candles," I said._

_"Just keep walking," he responded, pulling me along._

_As we walked, I saw a white screen come into view with an LCD projector set up a few yards away. In front of the screen was a bistro table with two matching chairs. On the table was another Tiffany blue candle and next to it was a relatively large box from Tiffany's. As we sat down, I reached for the box but Chuck pulled it away._

_"That, my darling Blair, is for later. This is for now," he said as he replaced the box with a bowl of chocolate and caramel covered popcorn, my favorite. Suddenly the screen lit up and I saw that my favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's, was playing. Being able to see it like this was breathtaking. Candles surrounded us, it was truly the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. _

_Chuck held my hand throughout the entire movie and when it was over, he led me to a patch of grass by a tree that was illuminated with sparkling white lights. The song Moon River filled the air and we started to dance. As the song ended, he pulled the blue box out of his coat and opened it. The box revealed a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond heart pendant._

_"It's beautiful," I gushed as he put it around my neck._

_"Just like you. Something this exquisite deserves to be worn around the neck of a woman even more beautiful." He kissed me and I felt as if I was floating on clouds._

_The night ended and I remember falling asleep thinking that Chuck Bass was the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

As Jenny zipped up my dress, someone knocked on my door and my dad's head popped in.

"Blair Bear," he said, using my old nickname, " You have ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks," I said nonchalantly. Fuck. I had ten minutes to decide whether or not I was going to marry Charles Bartholomew Bass. I was in love with him, I knew that. But Nate was my first love, how could I just marry his best friend if he was still in love with me? And what if I was still in love with him too?

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short guys but I was in kind of a rush to get it up. I also didn't have time to update because my state has basically been in a statewide blackout for the past 5 days. I will try to update soon though. PLEASE R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This chapter is a flashback to the funeral of Bart Bass (borrowed from the show with a few details changed at the end). Sorry it's short but I will have another update within a few hours. Enjoy.

_The funeral of Bart Bass was horrendous. I had never seen Chuck in so much pain. He arrived at the funeral trashed and he looked like shit. He called Lilly van der Woodsen a whore and attempted to beat up Humphrey. He felt like he was alone and there was nothing I could do to break through his tough exterior. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain._

_"You know, you're really sweet with him," Nate said to me at the church._

_"What? Me? No, absolutely not," I had replied before walking away._

_After the services, everyone had gone back to the Bass suite for lunch. Chuck's personality was no better than it had before. He chugged a few more scotches before storming out._

_"Chuck, wait!" I yelled after him as he got into his limo._

_"What?"_

_"Take me with you. And if you don't I'm coming anyways. You need to be around family and people that care about you right now."_

_"Why the hell should you care?"_

_"I-I love you," I said. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment but then it was gone. He looked away before answering._

_"Well, then I guess that's just to bad," he spat before getting into the limo and driving away. I was left on the sidewalk, crying with a broken heart. I had thought that maybe if I had finally said those three words out loud that things would be easier but no, they just made everything harder._

_The next evening, my mother was getting married to Cyrus Rose. As we were preparing, he came up to me and told me that he was thrilled to have me as a daughter and that he loved me. I started crying, which was completely embarrassing, but I didn't care._

_"Oh, Blair, what's wrong?" he asked, his face filled with concern._

_"I told Chuck that I loved him," I sniffled._

_"Well, that's a good thing."_

_"No, it's not. He didn't say it back," I said as I broke down in tears. For the first time since I had known the short, fat, balding man, I allowed him to hug me. It felt good to be consoled. Why couldn't Chuck see that?_

_During the ceremony of my mother's marriage nuptials, Darota whispered that someone was in my bedroom. I stormed up to see the back of Charles Bass._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He turned around and I saw a sight that haunts me to this day. His face was tear streaked, his hair askew. The sorrow in his eyes was to great for anyone with a heart to not feel compassion for. I ran over to him and flung my arms around him. As I held him in my arms, he started to weep._

_We laid on my bed for the rest of the night like that. I refused to go to sleep myself until I saw that he was sleeping soundly. I woke in the morning to find him brushing my hair out of my face. As I started to say something, he put his finger to my lips to silence me._

_"I love you, too." He then gently placed a kiss on my lips. That was the first time he ever told me he loved me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place at graduation. Again, it's really short but I already have the next chapter done so it will be up either today or tomorrow if I have time (my aunt's funeral is tomorrow and family is coming over today). Happy reading!**

_"I'm going to Yale with you," Chuck said to me during the middle of our graduation ceremony. I had been chosen as valedictorian and some geeky kid named Alfred or something was valedictorian for the boys. _

_"What?"_

_"I don't want to spend four years without you even being in the same state as me." I had to go on stage in a few minutes but at the moment, I was rooted in my seat._

_I gave my speech and the rest of graduation went by flawlessly. After, however, was a different story. Serena, Nate, Chuck, and I were hosting a Graduation Party at an old warehouse that we had done over. Somehow, Chuck and I ended up alone on the roof._

_"Move in with me."_

_"Are you crazy?" I said, looking out over the New York skyline._

_"Crazy in love with you? Yes. I told you that I'm going to Yale with you. We can buy a little apartment off campus in Connecticut and when were done with school we can move back to the city and buy a townhouse." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was completely serious._

_"Okay, we can rent the apartment. But I'm not agreeing to the townhouse until we're done with school. Deal?"_

_Needless to say, we ended up buying the townhouse. Chuck took over his father's business and I became the CEO of Jenny Humphrey's clothing line._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: For those of you that read my oneshot We Wish You A Marry Me Christmas, the first part of this chapter is pretty much the same with a few changes. I may not update for a few days because of my aunt's funeral. We also have a huge snowstorm coming in so my family may be stranded at my house. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

"_Serena, I need your help," Chuck said over the phone early Sunday morning. Christmas was in three days and he needed to get this right._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Well, you see, I'm planning on surprising Blair when she gets home from France. I want to have the entire house decorated but…there's something else."_

_"What's that, some new lingerie?" Serena asked bitchily._

_"It's a little classier than that. I need you to help me pick out a ring."_

_"A ring? What kind of ring?"_

_"What the hell kind of a ring do you think? An engagement ring!" he said getting slightly irritated._

_"Oh my God!!!! Yes, of course I'll help you!" she exclaimed._

_"Great. Meet me at Tiffany's at nine," he said, hanging up the phone._

Serena arrived at Tiffany's at 9 o'clock sharp to find that Chuck was already inside, looking at the rings.

_"Hey Charles," she joked, "How's the search going?"_

_"I don't know. None of these seem right. They just don't seem…perfect enough to be worn by her," he said annoyed._

_Awww, that's so sweet Serena thought._

_"What about this one?" she said, pointing to a one karat diamond ring set in yellow gold surrounded by emeralds._

_"I already looked at it. It's not expensive enough and I don't think she would like it very much."_

_"Not expensive enough? Chuck it's five thousand dollars! How much are you planning on spending?"_

_"A hell lot more than that," he said moving on to a different counter._

_Serena and Chuck spent three hours searching for a ring but everything they found was either a.) To small b.) To big c.) Not exquisite enough or d.) Not expensive enough. Finally he decided on a ring, but it was going to take a few days to get. It was going to be custom made. He ordered a 3-karat princess cut pink diamond set in solid white gold. On each side of the diamond would be two smaller white diamonds, about a karat each. The inside was to be engraved with: I PROMISE TO ALWAYS HONOR & LOVE MY QUEEN B. It cost $10,450. Chuck loved the ring, as did Serena, but his biggest problem was going to be waiting for it to arrive._

_To pass some of the time away, Chuck got to work decorating the house. He ordered a 10-foot tall tree to stand in the foyer and other smaller trees to be placed around the house. There was a total of six trees: 2 in the bedroom, 1 in the foyer, 1 on the 2__nd__ floor landing, 1 in the dining room, and 1 in the living room. He decorated the trees in the bedroom by himself and called Serena, Dan, Nate, and Jenny to help with the others. After decorating them, they lined the staircase with garland and lights. They also strategically hung wreaths and lights throughout the rest of the house. Everyone slept over December 23 after a long day of decorating. Chuck barely got any sleep. He was anticipating the arrival of the woman he loved and he was also waiting for the call that the ring was in. At 10 o'clock the next morning, he finally received the call. He went to Tiffany's to pick it up and then went home to wait for Blair. Her plane was due to arrive at the JFK Airport at 4 o'clock._

_The choir that Chuck had paid to serenade them for the night arrived at 3:30. As their voices filled the air, Chuck forced Serena to leave._

_"Why can't I stay?" she whined._

_"Because I want this to be special and romantic. I'm not proposing to Blair and you, I'm only proposing to Blair. Now leave," Chuck said forcefully._

_"Fine, fine I'm going. But before I go, I just want to say thanks. This is really special. Blair has been through hell and back and I'm so happy that she finally has someone that can make her truly happy." Serena then gave him a quick hug and walked out, leaving him alone with the choir._

_Blair arrived at 4:15. As she walked through the door, she stopped. She was surrounded by Christmas splendor and her ears were filled with beautiful carols. As she looked around, she saw Chuck standing by the staircase, watching her. She dropped her bags and ran to him, flinging her arms around her neck._

_"It's beautiful," she gushed._

_"Not nearly as beautiful as you." This comment brought tears to her eyes and she looked up into his smoldering brown eyes before kissing him._

_Chuck had lit a fire in the fireplace in the living room. He had also set up a meal that could feed and army. He wanted to make sure she had everything she could possibly want. After they finished their dessert of Crème Brule, he walked over and took her hand in his._

_"Did you know that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" he asked. Blair laughed as he continued. "I don't know how I ever survived a day in my life without knowing you were mine. I am yours and you are mine. But I want to prove that and make it more permanent. I'm not entirely sure how to do this so here it goes. Blair, I am completely in love with you. You are the most important thing in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want a day to go by without you by my side." At this, he dropped onto one knee and pulled out the ring. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"_

_She gasped and tears sprung to her eyes once again. The ring was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen._

_"Of course I'll marry you," she whispered as the tears began to fall. Her face illuminated with a huge smile. She was the happiest woman in the world, just as he was the happiest man. He gently slid the ring on her finger, making her gasp with delight. Then he laid a love filled kiss on her smiling lips._

_Later that night, as they were getting ready to go to sleep, Blair took off the ring and studied it. She noticed something on the inside and noticed the engraving. Chuck had already fallen asleep beside her so she leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "And I promise to always honor and love you, too, Mr. Bass. I can't wait to be your wife." With that she fell asleep, having sweet dreams of the life they would soon share._

The moment was finally here. Here I was, walking down the aisle in my stunning Vera Wang dress, and all I had to do to start my new shared life with Chuck was say two little words: I do. But I had the feeling that those words, that should be so easy to say, would be extremely hard with Nate's eyes on me the entire time. I still loved him, I really did. But was that love anything in comparison to the love and adoration I felt for Chuck?

I had three options: 1.)Marry Chuck. 2.) Go off with Nate. Or 3.) Run out of the church and leave New York for good so that I could be away from both of the men I loved…I was leaning towards option three....


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay guys, this is it, the final chapter. I'm considering writing a sequel but I will only write it if you guys want me to so let me know. I might write a few oneshots here and there though. I hope you enjoy/enjoyed the story =)

As I stood staring down the aisle, I decided to go with choice number three. At the right moment I was going to sprint out of the church and never look back. I would publicly humiliate my family in front of 200 guests but it was just something that needed to be done. As I came to this conclusion, the orchestra began playing the wedding march. My dad gave my arm a gentle squeeze before we began our descent down the aisle.

Chuck turned to see me, his bride, walking down the aisle. His face was filled with love, awe, admiration, and many other things. But most of all, he looked completely happy. In that moment, I realized that there should have never been a question in my mind as to what I was going to do. I was in love with Chuck. There had never and would never be any other man for me. I was his and he was mine. That's the way it should be and from this point on it would always be that way.

As my father gave me away, I saw that Chuck had tears in his eyes. This was definitely the happiest day of my life and I knew that he felt the same way. I didn't cry until he said his vows.

"Blair, I promise to love with every inch of my being for the rest of my life. There is only you, there could be no other. No one can or will ever make me feel the way you do. You make me want to be a better person. You are my life now, you always will be from this point on. I promise to be your husband, your lover, you friend, your knight in shining armor, and your shoulder to cry on. I will stand by you through all the good times and I will be even stronger through all the bad times. Because of you, I am a better man. I promise to be what you deserve." It was then my turn. My vows weren't as spectacular, they were very simple.

"Chuck, I promise you my commitment through good times and bad. I am wholeheartedly in love with you. You are my life, my love, my true heart's desire, my everything. I will be whatever you want or need me to be. I promise you me." Out of the corner of my eye I saw heartbreak in Nate's eyes, but I didn't care. In fact I barely noticed. The only thing I could focus on was the incredible man in front of me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. As he said this, music filled the church but I hardly noticed because for the first time I was kissing Charles Bartholomew Bass, my husband. He was no longer my boyfriend. And I was no longer _just_ his girlfriend. I was, finally, Mrs. Bass. Blair Bass. Mrs. Charles Bass. I was the happiest woman alive and nothing could rain on my parade, not even the sight of tears in my ex-boyfriend's eyes.

Nate left immediately after giving an unenthusiastic speech at the beginning of the reception. I didn't mind though. He would come back. He always did.

**A/N: Okay, there it is. If I do write a sequel I think it will probably be about what happens to Nate after he gets his heart broken. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you guys so much!!!**


End file.
